Promessa é dívida
by Thaty Rocha
Summary: As promessas que ela tem que fazer para que ele se comporte!


- Eu já te disse que odeio essas coisas. – House resmungou pela milionésima vez.

- House, pouco me importa se você odeia isso, eu preciso de você lá e não posso abrir mão disso. Além do mais Wilson estará lá, você não ficara sozinho.

- E você? Porque não você ao invés do Wilson?

- Porque eu não posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. O hospital precisa de mim aqui para reunião dos colaboradores e eu preciso que você esteja nesse maldito congresso.

- Mas... – House

- E se eu prometer alguma coisa em troca?

House sorriu. Sabia do que ela estava falando, ela sempre conseguia compra-lo com suas promessas. Dessa vez que ela prometesse algo bem ousado.

- Qualquer coisa?

Dessa vez foi Cuddy quem sorriu, enfim tinha conseguido prender a atenção dele sem ouvir um resmungão. E ela sabia bem o que ele queria que ela prometesse, o que ele vinha querendo há algum tempo. Um sorrisinho safado estampou o rosto dela.

- Qualquer coisa!

- Bem... Promete que vai me deixar realizar minha fantasia?

- Aquela? – Eles sabiam bem sobre o que House falava. – Eu tenho outra escolha?

- Não. Se você me prometer isso eu irei a esse maldito congresso, falarei durante uma hora sobre diferencias em diagnósticos clínicos, não deixarei o Wilson bêbado e nu em algum puteiro e prometo ser fiel como um cachorrinho. E ainda fico te devendo uma.

Cuddy sorriu fingindo avaliar a situação. Não contaria para ele que já decidira tentar aquilo na cama, mas agora essa era sua arma contra a má vontade dele. Só de pensar em tê-lo daquele jeito ela já começava a suar frio.

- Ok então. Eu prometo que faremos aquilo se você se comportar como o profissional que tido hospital deseja ter em seu quadro de funcionários.

- Eu prometo! – Ele jurou beijando os dedos cruzados. – Eu serei o funcionário do ano.

Cuddy sorriu e deu – lhe um beijo suave nos lábios enquanto saía da sala dele. House não resistiu e deu-lhe um sonoro tapa na bunda!

- Ai!

- Gostosa!

Ambos sorriram. Enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor do hospital requebrando aquele bumbum lindo ele só assistiu. Quando a chamava de gostosa não fazia jus ao que ela realmente era. Deliciosa sim, mas Cuddy era, além disso, uma mulher incrível, uma mãe dedicada e uma profissional excepcional. E toda dele! Enfim, Lisa Cuddy era dele, não mais nos sonhos e fantasias. Ela era dele na realidade, nua e suada em seus braços, fogosa e sem pudores em sua cama, era mais do que ele havia desejado.

O auditório estava lotado e veio abaixo em aplausos quando House terminou de falar. Wilson sorriu. Nunca vira ele se comportar assim em nenhum dos poucos congressos que se dignou a ir Mal sabia Wilson que havia grandes expectativas por trás daquele sorriso que House exibia enquanto respondia a uma série de perguntas sobre como dirigia um departamento de diagnósticos de um dos melhores hospitais escolas do país. Alguma coisa tinha motivado House daquele jeito e Wilson sabia que tinha algo haver com Cuddy.

Meia hora depois eles se despediram de uma comitiva que esteve seguindo os passos do "brilhante Doutor House". Caminharam pelo saguão do Hotel e antes de dizer boa noite e ir cada um para seu quarto, Wilson não se conteve.

- OK! Conta-me logo antes que eu exploda de curiosidade.

House fingiu espanto.

- Contar o que?

- Esse não é o House que eu conheço.

- Meu caro amigo Jimmy, existem coisas que só o corpo de uma mulher e um desejo insano por sexo pode explicar.

Wilson gargalhou alto.

- Eu sabia que tinha o dedo da Cuddy nisso aí... O que ela fez por você?

- Desde quando eu compartilho minha vida sexual com você?

- Desde sempre. Fala logo!

- Ela me prometeu... – House não sabia se deveria contar ao amigo.

- Fala!

- Anal!

- O que? – Wilson engasgou com a declaração. – Sexo anal? Vocês dois fizeram...

- Faremos! E pelo amor de Deus Wilson não passe a noite em claro pensando nisso, afinal de contas o agraciado com toda aquela delicia serei eu e não você, meu caro amigo.

- Eu não acredito!

- Nem eu! – House sorriu e entrou em seu quarto.

Ela caminhou até ele nua ainda molhada do banho, os cabelos úmidos caiam sobre seus ombros quando ela se sentou sobre ele na cama.

- Eu tomei um banho quente e estou relaxada, prontinha para você.

House a beijou, suas línguas duelando enquanto ela abria o zíper da calça dele.

- Me promete que você será carinhoso.

- Sempre.

- Se eu pedir para parar...

- A gente para. Só será bom para mim se for bom para você.

Cuddy sorriu, tomando o pênis dele na mão ela o masturbou até que estivesse duro o suficiente para ela. House sentiu que ela estava úmida sobre suas coxas e então a tocou, deslizando os dedos sobre o seu sexo molhado e pronto, com cuidado lambuzou o dedo com os sucos dela e então acariciou onde ele estaria mais tarde. Ela gemeu, e ele testou sua resistência introduzindo o dedo nela. Ela gemeu ainda mais.

- Dói?

- Não. É bom!

- Eu sou bem maior que meu dedo. Se eu te machucar...

- Shiii... Eu quero isso também.

Ela se pôs de quatro, com ele logo atrás, tocando seu sexo.

- Greg! – ela parecia implorar por aquilo.

House se colocou atrás dela, pegou uma camisinha na cabeceira e um pouco de lubrificante, mas quando se preparou para penetra-la alguém bateu na porta.

- Serviço de quarto.

Que inferno era aquele? House abriu os olhos e entendeu que estava sonhando! Um maldito sonho e, um filho da puta, continuava gritando serviço de quarto do lado de fora.

- Não quero nada! Deixe-me em paz!

Ele estava suado e com uma ereção pulsando e dolorida.

- Droga!

Nem pensou em banho gelado, mas sim em se satisfazer. Desceu a calça do pijama e tomou a enorme ereção na mão e quando fechou os olhos para pensar nele os movimentos ficaram rápidos e barulhentos e então ele gozou.

Cuddy rolou na cama pela décima vez, tinha dito aquele sonho mais uma vez: Ela estava de quatro na cama quando ele veio para ela, primeiro devagar deixando que ela se adaptasse a nova invasão, ela rebolava nele, permitindo assim que ele entrasse um pouco mais. Tensa, mas excitada ela relevou a dor e se concentrou no prazer de tê-los como nunca havia tido ninguém.

Ele murmurava coisas eróticas em seus ouvidos e ela gemia, com cuidado ele introduziu um e depois outro dedo em seu canal molhado e ele pode senti-lo de duas formas dentro dela e aí era um borrão de prazer e sexo. Ela gritava enquanto ele a comia. E então, antes do orgasmo, ela acordava.

Seu sexo estava molhado e ela não se fez de rogada e rolou sobre a cama, caminhando até o banheiro abriu uma pequena caixa onde escondia seu vibrador e voltou para cama. Não conseguiria dormir a menos que tivesse um orgasmo.

Na cama de pernas bem abertas ela brincou com o objeto fálico, roçando seu clitóris e então deslizou – o para dentro. Fechou os olhos e pensou em House ali com ela. Suas mãos aumentaram a velocidade e seus quadris subiam e desciam quando, enfim, ela gozou chamando o nome dele.

As horas pareciam se arrastar. Ele queria chegar logo em casa e então correr para ela. Dois dias passados em branco, sem dormir, mas sendo o bom menino que ela pediu que ele fosse. À noite quando estava no hotel só conseguia pensar nela e em tê-la. Quando enfim pode se pôr a caminho da casa dela parecia que ainda estava naquele primeiro sonho que havia tirado sua paz. Parou primeiro em uma farmácia, afinal precisava de algumas coisas para incrementar a noite.

Cuddy respirou fundo pela quarta ou quinta vez, parecia uma adolescente que ia transar com o namorado pela primeira vez. Certo ela não era uma virgem, mas os planos para aquela noite incluíam algo que ela nunca havia feito. Quando ouviu a moto de House parando na porta seu coração disparou.

- Oi... – Ela sorriu para ele quando a porta se abriu.

- Oi.

House deixou o vinho e as outras coisas sobre o chão da sala e caminhou até ela, colando suas bocas. O corpo dela estremeceu contra o dele e eles gemeram baixinho.

- Eu não quero antecipar nada... E nem te forçar a nada que você não queira.

Ela sorriu acariciando a face dele. Sabia que ele queria aquilo há muito tempo, mas não precisa ser assim, com uma hora marcada.

- Podemos comer primeiro e depois matar a saudade.

- OK. Eu estou mesmo com fome.

Ele beijou o ombro e o pescoço, mordiscou sua orelha, fazendo- a rir.

- Que tal pizza?

- Você está fazendo pizza?

- Sem chance. Eu pedi uma para você.

House gosta de ver Cuddy em casa. Ele já tinha estado ali antes, mas agora era diferente, ela estava relaxada, não tinha nenhuma barreira entre eles.

Comeram calados, ele não falou sobre o congresso e nem ela sobre Rachel ou o hospital, eles só se olhavam. Assim que terminaram a pizza foram para sala, ela levou junto com eles a garrafa de vinho ainda pela metade.

- Você quer mais vinho?

House temeu que ela estivesse nervosa, parecia que sua voz estava um pouco trêmula e vacilante. Droga! Não queria que ela se achasse obrigada a transar com ele, queria que fosse algo de sua vontade, natural e espontâneo.

- Cuddy... A gente não precisa fazer isso...

- Eu só quero relaxar um pouco antes de irmos para cama.

- Não fala assim. – Ele pediu acariciando o rosto dela. – Parece que vim aqui só para isso.

- E não foi?

- Não! Eu senti sua falta, estava com saudades.

- Eu também senti sua falta! E eu também quero o sexo.

- Não é só porque eu te obriguei a prometer?

- Não! Na verdade eu já pensava sobre isso antes...

- Você ainda vai me matar sabia?

Ela o beijou e eles se agarraram um no outro. House caminhou com ela até o sofá e se sentou com ela no colo, o pequeno vestido que ela usava foi transformado num monte de pano no chão. Eles se abraçaram e ela gemeu.

- Isso é muito bom!

Ele apertou os seios dela nas mãos grandes e mordeu seu ombro devagar.

- Muito bom!

- House, me diga o que você quer...

House estremeceu, o corpo dela roçou o dele, seus sexos alinhados enquanto ele ficava o mais duro que já havia ficando antes. O pênis ereto se encaixou entre suas nádegas quando ela se moveu. Ela o deixou ali e gemeu contra a boca dele. Era tão fácil deixar as coisas acontecerem quando era com House. Seu sexo já latejava de expectativa, mas hoje as coisas seriam um pouco diferentes.

- Qualquer coisa? – ele gemeu contra o pescoço dela.

- Oh, Deus. Sim. Qualquer coisa!

Ele apertou sua bunda com as duas mãos cheias em suas nádegas. Encaixou os dedos no elástico da pequena calcinha de renda e o quebrou. Cuddy gargalhou.

- Eu quero você do jeito que você me prometeu.

Seus olhos ficaram presos nos dela e ela lambeu os lábios.

- Eu quero que você fale... Use as palavras certas!

House gemeu e a ajeitou mais uma vez sobre sua ereção, dessa vez o membro ereto roçou bem mais fundo entre suas nádegas.

- Eu quero fazer sexo anal com você, Cuddy!

O clitóris dela vibrou e ela se esfregou contra ele gemendo. Então House percebeu que ele não era o único interessado ali. A promessa, a coisa toda era pura brincadeira, ela o queria do mesmo jeito que ele vinha morrendo por ela. Droga! Porque ela havia esperando tanto?

- Isso te excita Cuddy?

- Sim. – ela não podia mais negar.

- Você já fez isso antes?

- Não.

Ele apertou as nádegas dela mais uma vez e seu dedo acariciou aquele local especifico e ela se derreteu contra ele. Não era só a promessa mesmo, ela estava tão excitada que não podia esconder o quanto o queria ali.

- Quer que eu te penetre aí?

Ela mal podia respirar. A excitação fazia seu corpo doer, ela gemeu e se esfregou nele, deixando que sua ereção separasse suas nádegas firmes. Ela queria gozar!

- Sim. Foda-me!

As bocas se uniram mais uma vez e eles gemeram com o roçar de seus corpos. De alguma forma ela conseguiu toca-lo e eles gemeram juntos.

- Vamos para cama.

Cuddy se pôs de pé e retirou o que sobrara da calcinha. Os seios nus se agitando com a respiração pesada.

- Vá na frente eu tenho que pegar algo.

Ela obedeceu e seguiu para o quarto enquanto ele assistiu aquele bumbum lindo mais uma vez requebrando para ele.

Enquanto ele pegava as coisas que havia deixado no chão da sala, ela se ajeitou sobre a cama. Excitada, sua pele tocou o lençol frio e ela gemeu abrindo as pernas. Seu coração parecia pular de antecipação. Cuddy deslizou a mão entre suas pernas e começou a esfregar seu clitóris, incapaz de resistir deslizou dois dedos dentro de seu sexo e começou a se masturbar. Deus, ela estava tão excitada só de pensar em House na bunda dela, ela poderia gozar em um minuto ou dois.

House parou na porta e ficou ali olhando para ela.

- Deus, você é linda!

- Eu não podia esperar mais...

- Não se desculpe, mas também não goze sem mim.

- Rápido, House!

Ele caminhou até a cama e a puxou para ponta os joelhos dobrados, expondo – a para ele, então caiu de boca em seu sexo. Chupou com força, enquanto ela apertava os quadris contra ele, gemendo e pedindo mais, dois dedos dele tomaram o lugar que antes eram dos dela e ela choramingou. Então ele parou, se recompôs e tirou toda a roupa. Cuddy lambeu os lábios quando a ereção dele balançou a sua frente.

- Nem pense nisso... Hoje não!

- Ahhhh!

- Eu tenho outros planos para você. Fique de joelhos sobre a cama e segure na cabeceira. Cuddy obedeceu sem reclamar, excitada como estava só queria que aquilo chegasse ao final delicioso.

House se colocou atrás dela, acariciou sua bunda e com cuidado aplicou lubrificante esfregando os dedos para trás e para frente, brincando com ela, deslizando o dedo parcialmente dentro dela. A pressão foi intensa, emocionante, e nada como o que ela esperava.

- House, isso é tão bom.

- Eu vou fazer você gozar muito hoje.

Ela estremeceu e se moveu como uma gata esfregando - se contra o dedo dele.

- Mergulhe seu dedo dentro de mim. Todo. Deixe-me sentir.

Ele deslizou seu dedo, e ela convulsionou, e ao mesmo tempo penetrou seus próprios dedos em seu sexo molhado. A sensação de tê-lo em sua bunda enquanto ela movia seus dedos em seu sexo foi incrível, tremenda. Dupla penetração! Ela queria ser duplamente penetrada, por seus dedos e seu pênis. OH! Ela iria gozar loucamente.

- House, por favor! Me penetre. Agora.

House aplicou mais lubrificante na bunda dela, então ela o ouviu rasgar de uma embalagem de preservativo. Ele inclinou-se sobre as costas dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu vou devagar e com cuidado. Se doer muito, me diga e eu pararei. Você controla isso, ok?

- Sim!

Ela sentiu a cabeça do pênis dele entrando. Ele foi gentil, esperando que ela relaxasse para só então entrar mais. Doeu, ardeu, mas era uma dor excitante e ela não quis parar. Enquanto ele cuidadosamente a penetrava ela tocou o clitóris mais uma vez e se viu a beira do abismo. E quando ele empurrou seu pênis todo dentro dela, ela enfiou os dedos no sexo molhado novamente.

Sentiu o corpo dele tremer quando ele parou, deixando ela se acostumar com sua espessura. Mas ela queria senti-lo se mover dentro dela.

- House, se mova!

- Sua bunda é tão apertada, Cuddy! Está espremendo meu pau. Você sabe o quão bom vai ser quando gozarmos?

Ela tocou seu clitóris mais rápido, e acrescentou mais um dedo a penetração. Cuddy gemia enlouquecida, estava fora de sua mente com uma fome animal que a deixou sem sentido. Ela nunca se sentiu tão cheia antes. Seu pênis era grosso e quente em sua bunda quando ele deslizou dentro e fora, empurrando contra ela em um ritmo suave. Mas, com o orgasmo estava cada vez mais perto e ela não queria nada lento e suave.

- Forte. Me fode com força, House. Faça com que doa.

- Você tem certeza que é o que você quer?

- Sim! Agora me fode e goze em mim.

Ele recuou e bateu com o pau em sua bunda. As mãos cravaram em seus quadris, enquanto ele arremetia forte e rápido contra ela. Ela gritou e empurrou os dedos profundamente em sua vagina e levou a palma da mão contra seu clitóris. A mistura de dor e prazer lotou seus músculos e seu pensamento, ela era só sensação. O pênis grande a invadia com força e e era incrível como seu corpo o aceitava com servidão. Quando ele colou seus quadris e se pôs mais uma vez todo dentro dela e contra as suas nádegas, ela sentiu o clímax se aproximando e sacudiu contra ele.

- Você é ainda mais gostosa do que eu pensava!

- Eu vou gozar, House!

- E vou gozar na sua bunda... Agora.

Ele empurrou seu pau mais forte dentro dela e, em seguida, explodiu, gritando o nome dela. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e gritou quando chegou ao clímax, convulsionando em seu pênis, pois ambos gozaram ao mesmo tempo, ambos estremecendo um contra o outro.

Foi selvagem, fora de controle, quase insuportável! House a levou para um lugar onde nunca havia estado. As sensações eram incríveis, seu corpo inteiro doía, mas de prazer, cada terminação nervosa parecia explodir em milhões de pedaços. Ela não conseguia pensar, não conseguia nem respirar, quando caiu em exaustão absoluta. Ele caiu sobre ela.

Tinha sido uma experiência incrível estar tão próximo a ele, dando-lhe algo que ela nunca tinha dado a outro homem. E ele tinha estado ali com ela todo o tempo segurando-a, beijando-a, suas mãos por todo o corpo.

E agora que acabou, House se inclinou e beijou-a de volta, retirou-se de dentro dela e em seguida, levantou-a como se ela fosse uma pena leve. Pegou - a no colo, algo que ainda a assustava, e a levou para o banheiro. Colocou a sob a ducha e ligou a água quente sobre seu corpo. Ele era tão carinhoso com ela, lavando cada centímetro do seu corpo, então a secou. No quarto vestia-a com uma blusa dele que estava sobre o espaldar da poltrona ao lado da cama e fez com que ela deitasse ao lado dela.

Cuddy nunca se sentiu assim antes, eles acabaram de fazer o sexo mais selvagem de sua vida e agora ele era o homem mais carinhoso do mundo cuidando dela. Ela se aninhou contra ele e fechou os olhos. E daí que acordaria toda dolorida? E daí que provavelmente nem conseguiria sentar no dia seguinte? Aquele tinha sido o melhor momento deles.

- Obrigada House! – murmurou sonolenta.

- Disponha querida!


End file.
